I'll try
by RAINxBLOOD
Summary: Matthew Williams est un garçon lassé de sa vie d'oublié et qui n'est pas désireux de changer, même si la situation le pèse. Mais qui est ce garçon bruyant dans le bus qui paraît si plein de vie ? Comment fait-il ? Peut-être que Matthew devrait essayer d'être comme lui... OS / UA.


Bien le bonjour, chers amis !

Voici le 1er OS que je poste sur ce site et j'avoue que je suis un peu nerveuse de savoir si ça va vous plaire ou non.

Bref, en tout cas bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à laissez une review pour m'aider à m'améliorer ! Je tiens aussi à préciser que cet OS à aussi été poster sur mon compte Skyrock, donc si vous la voyez là, ce n'est pas du plagiat !

Note : Hetalia et les personnages ne m'appartient évidemment pas, je ne fais que jouer avec !

° I'LL TRY... °

Invisible.

C'est ce que j'ai toujours été. Caché derrière les exploits de mon frère, confondu avec lui, laissé à l'écart, incompris. Même aujourd'hui, à 16 ans passés, ce problème me colle à la peau.

Ce que je fais pour y remédier ? Rien. Je suis trop "gentil" et timide pour ça. Je n'ai pas la force de me relever et de m'écrier "Ca suffit !" et prendre un nouveau départ. Je n'en ai pas la force et ça me gâchera sûrement la vie jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. J'ai essayé il y a longtemps de cela, mais sans succès.

Des années que je n'ai pas eu de vrais amis, des mois que je me sens seul, des jours que j'ai envie de pleurer et de faire cesser toute cette tristesse. J'ai vraiment espéré que cette situation change, mais c'est peu probable. En tout cas, elle ne changera pas par la force du Saint-Esprit. C'est en partie pour cela que j'ai choisi un lycée différent de celui d'Alfred, pour ne plus être ignoré ou être caché dans son ombre. Ca a toujours été Alfred par-ci, Alfred par là. Bientôt, les gens aurait oublié qu'il existe un Matthew si j'étais resté avec lui. C'est la raison de mon départ.

Cela fait maintenant 6 mois que je suis dans ce nouveau bahut, mais cela a-t-il apporté de l'amélioration ? Tu parles. C'est encore pire que je ne le pensais. Avant, au moins, Alfred me tenait parfois compagnie. Mais maintenant, je comprends vraiment que je ne peux rien faire sans qu'il soit là. Je suis dépendant de lui, et je n'aime pas ça.

Je ne lui ai même pas adressé la parole, ce matin en me levant, tellement j'avais la haine depuis quelques jours. Je m'en veux de me comporter comme ça, mais comment déversé ma colère autrement ? Je sais que je l'inquiète, ainsi que mes parents, pourtant j'en ai juste assez de ma situation. Mon frère et moi, on se ressemblent tellement physiquement, à quelques détails près, comme le fait qu'il ai les cheveux raides et les miens bouclés, ou alors qu'il ai le regard d'un bleu ciel pétillant, tandis que les miens sont d'un violet rosé devenus tristes et sans vie. Mais nous sommes en même temps tellement différents.

En entrant dans la cuisine, nos orbes de couleurs si différents se sont croisés et j'ai vu son visage pour la première fois depuis des jours. J'ai paniqué en le voyant me fixer avec son air plein d'inquiétude, alors je me suis retourné et je suis partie dans l'entrée de notre petit appartement.

J'ai pris mon sac et je suis parti sans un mot en claquant la porte. Au moins, les cours me changerons les idées. Sûrement. J'avançais machinalement vers l'arrêt de bus sous la froideur de ce matin de janvier, le regard dans les vides et les idées floues. Une fois arrivé à l'arrêt, je portais mon regard vers le ciel aux nuages grisés qui ne laissaient même pas transparaître le Soleil, l'observant d'un regard absent à travers la fine buée créée par ma respiration.

Je repris mes esprits en entendant le bus s'arrêter devant moi, soupirant en appuyant sur le bouton lumineux pour ouvrir les portes mécaniques et finalement entrer dans le vieux véhicule. Je me rendis ensuite vers ma place habituelle : le siège près de la fenêtre, juste à côtés des soufflets. Bizarrement, les gens n'aimaient pas beaucoup cette partie du bus, ce qui entraîne donc que je n'ai jamais de voisin à côté de moi. "C'est pas plus mal", je me répète souvent, mais c'est pas génial non plus. Je fermis alors les yeux, profitant pour le temps qu'il reste de la tranquillité qui règne dans le bus.

Deux arrêts plus tard, j'entend un rire sonore entrer dans le bus alors que je commençais à m'assoupir. J'ouvris un œil pour voir qui faisait autant de bruit pour voir un garçon, sûrement un peu plus âgé que moi monter avec ses amis et venir s'asseoir juste à côtés de moi. J'ai d'abord été très surpris en le voyant. Bah oui, que voulez-vous, on ne rencontre pas un albinos à chaque coin de rue. Mais lui était encore plus albinos qu'il n'en avait l'air. Ses orbes rouges vifs passaient d'un de ses amis à l'autre avec une joie de vivre hors du commun, des mèches de cheveux argentés tombant sur un visage pâle contrastant parfaitement avec l'écarlate de ses orbes.

J'ai souri en le voyant. Et oui, je ne suis pas complètement insensible comme vous le pensiez. J'ai souri en voyant qu'il était possible de pouvoir rire à gorge déployée avec des amis, en se rendant tranquillement à son lycée. Pourtant, mon sourire retomba bien vite. Pourquoi n'arrivais-je pas à être comme cela ? Ca n'avais pas l'air bien difficile pourtant, si ? Repensant à se qui s'était passé ce matin, j'eu un rire amer tout en me recroquevillant sur moi-même. Comment ai-je fait pour en arriver là ? Pourquoi je ne peux pas tous simplement être moi et profiter de la vie ? J'en viens carrément à me dégoûté. De lourdes larmes salées ont alors commencer à couler sur mon visage. La premières fois depuis des années.

En me retournant sur mon siège, je ne fis pas attention et je donna un coup de coude à mon voisin qui s'arrêta un instant de rire pour se retourner... et me voir pleurer. Pas classe du tout. Je tentais en vain de cacher mes larmes, même en sachant pertinemment qu'il les avait vu. Mais qu'Est-ce que ça pouvait lui faire de toute façon ? Ce n'est qu'un inconnu qui-

\- « Hey, ça va Birdie ? »

J'ouvris mes yeux en grands en entendant son fort accent allemand, puis en me retournant vers la source de sa voix. Birdie ? Il est fou ou quoi ? En plus, il s'en fait pour moi et son visage est à 2 doigts du mien... _Creepy_.

\- « O-Oui, ne t-t'inquiètes pas pour moi...

\- T'es sûr, parce que même si t'es mignon, tu fais une tronche de déterré. » ajouta-t-il avec un sourire.

Merci, sympa. J'essuyais rapidement mes larmes, tentant en vain de l'ignorer, mais il n'avait pas l'air décider à arrêter de me parler. C'est qu'il parlait fort, le bougre !

\- « Oh, Birdie. Tu m'écoute ou pas ? » demanda-t-il en me tapotant le front avec son index, que je fit dégagé aussi rapidement que je le pouvais. Il essayait de me mettre mal à l'aise, quel champion...

\- « Pas vraiment. Excuse-moi, mais je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur. » déclarais-je, bien décider à lui faire comprendre que je ne voulais pas faire la causette. Je regardais l'écran, un peu plus loin dans le bus. Plus que 3 arrêts, et je serais enfin tran-

\- « Mais justement, Birdie. Le génialissime moi va te mettre de bonne humeur ! »

Je soufflais. Un léger sourire passa sur mon visage, mais je ne lui répondis quand même pas. Jetant un coup d'œil pour voir sa réaction, je vis qu'il attendait en me fixant de ses orbes écarlates avec un grand sourire.

\- « Laisse tomber, tu vois bien qu'il a pas envie de parler à ta sale face de bouffeur de patates. » dis un petit brun assis sur les soufflets. Il avait l'air contrarié, car il fronçait beaucoup les sourcils. L'albinos, assis à côtés de moi, perdis son sourire et se mit à lui tirer la langue de façon très mature.

\- « Retourne te faire mettre, Lovino ! Je suis sûr qu'Antonio en sera ravi, _arschloch_. » Charmant. À peine cette phrase déclaré que ledit Lovino deveint aussi rouge qu'une tomate et se cala plus contre l'ado qui se tenait derrière lui, qui souriait comme un idiot.

\- « _Que lindo_, Lovi. ~

\- Casse-toi, _bastardo_ ! »

Bon, allez. Plus que 2 arrêts. Je soupirais avant de relever les yeux vers mon voisin qui me regardait toujours. J'aime pas qu'on me fixe, ça me donne l'impression d'être un animal en cage. Mais lui, sa façon de me regarder semblais différente. Il ne cherchait pas à m'évaluer comme l'avaient fait toutes les personnes avant lui. On dirait qu'il essayait, je ne sais pas, de regarder chaque recoins de mon visage pour mieux me connaître ensuite. Et ce qu'il avait de beaux yeux...

Non, Matthew. Arrête de te lancer dans des plans foireux comme ça, il ne ressens rien pour toi, juste de la curiosité, parce qu'il t'a vu chialer comme la grosse tapette que tu es. Et pourquoi il fait aussi chaud dans ce bus ?

\- « Kesesese. Birdie, t'es tout rouge. ~ » dit-il en me touchant le nez, me faisant sûrement devenir encore plus cramoisie que je ne devais l'être. J'en profitait pour reculé un peu, le regardant toujours dans les yeux. Il me lança un bref "Qu'Est-ce qu'il y a Birdie ?" et je me finis par me détendre. Un peu.

\- « Je peux savoir pourquoi tu m'appelles 'Birdie' ?

\- Ah, c'est ça qui te chiffonnes ? Le génial moi va te le dire. » Mains sur le torse, sourire narquois au rendez-vous, s'il vous plaît. « C'est parce que t'es tout petit, tout mignon, avec la voix douce comme un petit oiseau. »

Je mis un peu de temps à réagir. Moi, mignon ? Il voulait que je lui passe mes lunettes, pour qu'il vois à quel point j'étais... Banal ? Je ne comprenais pas.

Mais en même temps, j'étais heureux qu'il m'ait fait cette remarque. La seule personne qui m'ait jamais dit cela étais mon père, et c'était il y a déjà un bail. En plus, c'était la deuxième fois qu'il me le disais.

J'étais complètement partagé et je ne savais absolument pas comment réagir. Mon corps finit par le faire pour moi, et je rougis encore, avec les larmes aux yeux. Merci, corps stupide. L'albinos, de son côté s'agitait, mais je ne savais pas vraiment pourquoi.

Le bus annonçant bientôt l'arrêt de mon lycée, je me levais pour me préparer à sortir. Lui paniquait un peu en me voyant encore pleurer, mais je lui offrit le plus beau sourire que je pouvais faire sur le moment. Il me regarda avec des yeux de merlans frits.

\- « Mon nom, c'est Matthew. Pas Birdie. Souviens-t-en ! » Et je sortis du bus, sautant dans la neige fraîchement tombée. Je voyais encore sa touffe de cheveux argentés et je lui fis un timide salut de la main, tandis que lui me montrait sa poche du doigt, pour ensuite me pointer moi. Traduc' : Regarde dans ta poche de manteau.

Très bien. Je fouillais donc dans ma première poche, celle de droite pour trouver un bout de papier chiffonné. Je relevais ma tête pour voir le bus partir, lui avec, qui me souriait d'un sourire comme j'en avait rarement vu. Un sourire heureux, chaleureux, sincère.

Puis le bus parti, me laissant là, perplexe avec mon petit bout feuille entre le doigts. Je l'ai doucement déplié pour voir une suite de chiffre, soit un numéro de téléphone et un prénom, tout cela noté à la va-vite.

Je lis, Gilbert. C'était donc son nom, il doit être allemand de souche. Enfin, sûrement. Je rangea vite fait la chose dans ma poche et tournait les talons pour me diriger vers mon bahut. Un vieil établissement qui a plus de 40 ans, avec des fuites dans les salles de gym, des taches de rouilles qui ont dégoulinés sur les murs plus si blancs que ça et la moitié des fenêtres qui sont tellement vieilles et endommagés que certaines ne se ferment plus. Génial en hiver, nan ?

Bref, bienvenue dans mon lycée. Les gens sont sympas ici, mais ils préfèrent trainés avec leur amis, qui rient et s'amusent avec eux, plutôt qu'un être ennuyeux et timide comme moi. Des fois, ils font des journées à thèmes, où on s'amusent, on se rapprochent des autres élèves. J'ai fait des rencontres lors de ces journées, avec qui j'ai rit et partagés des bons moments. Mais ces personnes t'oublient le lendemain, te laissant à nouveau dans cette solitude que tu connais si bien.

La journée et la semaine suivante sont passées à une vitesse d'escargot mort. Franchement chiantes, en plus aujourd'hui la plupart des matières sont celles que je déteste le plus, comme les maths et la chimie.

J'étais content en arrivant devant l'arrêt du bus qui me ramènerait chez moi. Je repensa à lundi dernier, et je souris malgré moi, tout en portant presque machinalement la main à ma poche de manteau. Je pris le papier et relu le numéro de phone.

\- « Je vais l'appeler plus tard. »

Puis je rangea le papier, attendit encore quelques minutes en pestant le retard qu'avait toujours ce foutu bus, avant de finalement monté et m'asseoir à ma place habituelle.

Tout en regardant au dehors, j'avais de moins en moins envie de rentrer chez moi. Je n'avais absolument pas envie de faire face à mes parents et encore moi à mon frère. Je vois déjà la dispute arriver gros comme une maison, et ça me foutait les boules.

Je finis par me reconcentrer sur l'extérieur pour voir un beau parc enseveli sous la neige, et une fois arrivé à l'arrêt, je me suis levé pour descendre du transport en commun et entrer dans cette grande étendue blanche et me laisser tomber sur un banc, un peu plus loin.

Je regardais le ciel grisé, et respira un grand coup. Je me sentais bien, mais la solitude était toujours là. Je jugea donc que c'était le bon moment pour l'appeler. Je prit donc mon portable qui était resté bien au chaud dans ma poche toute la sainte journée et je composa le numéro qui était inscrit sur le papier.

J'ai ensuite attendu. Ca sonnait, c'était déjà ça. J'attendis quelque secondes et j'entendis quelque chose qui ressemblait à "_Hallo ? Gilbert Beilschmidt hier !_"

\- « Allô Gilbert ? C'est Matthew, tu sais, on s'est vu dans le bus lundi.

\- Ah, mais c'est mon Birdie ! Que me vaut l'honneur de ton génial appel ?

\- J-Je suis dans le parc, là. Celui près de l'arrêt où tu es monté... Je me sens un peu... Seul alors, j'aimerais bien de la compagnie.

\- Compris, ma géniale personne te rejoint dans pas longtemps ! » cria-t-il avant de raccrocher. Je sourit, c'était la première fois que j'invitais quelqu'un, à part Alfred, à venir me rejoindre pour passer un moment tranquille quelque part. Même si, dans ce cas-là, tranquille risque de se transformer en bruyant, vu le vacarme que l'albinos fait à lui tout seul.

Ce dernier arriva une dizaine de minutes plus tard, et s'assit lourdement sur le banc en me saluant en allemand. Enfin, je crois. Je suis pas doué avec cette langue. Je lui répondit un "Salut" en retour et il me sourit encore. Ce sourire...

\- « Ohoh, la Prusse à Birdie, est-ce que tu me reçois ? » Je repris mes esprits aussi vite que possible. Faut vraiment que j'arrête de déconner, bon sang !

\- « O-Oui, pardon.

-T'es beaucoup dans la Lune, on dirait. » Je te le fais pas dire, et c'est toi la cause de tout ça...

\- « Je sais, excuse-moi.

\- Y'a pas de mal, Birdie. » dit-il tout naturellement. Je détourna vite les yeux et soupira. Gilbert finit par se rapprocher de moi et me regarda dans les yeux. « Y'a quelque chose qui va pas ? »

Je ne savais pas quoi répondre à cette question. Que devais-je faire ? Lui répondre ? Lui mentir ? Ignorer la demande ? Je finis par détourner les yeux, ne sachant surtout pas par où commencer. Bon, allons-y Matthew. Lançons-nous.

\- « En fait, plusieurs choses. Je ne sais quoi te raconter en premier, alors je pense que je vais te parler un peu de moi. » Je pris une grande inspiration. « Je viens d'une famille où nous sommes 4 personnes, mes parents, mon frère jumeau et moi. Mon jumeau, Alfred, est ce qu'on appelle une personne populaire. Il a des amis en masse, il a des notes relativement bonnes, tous le monde l'aime, le remarque. Et après... Il a moi. Pour les gens, je suis "le jumeau d'Alfred", son ombre, un reflet qu'on ne remarque pas. Mon propre _Daddy_ en vient encore à m'appeler 'Alfred' quand il me voit. »

Je me suis arrêté quelques instants, pour reprendre mon souffle. Au fil de mes paroles, je sentais l'amertume et les larmes montés et je ne voulais pas pleurer. J'ai jeté un coup d'œil à mon voisin, qui n'avait rien dit depuis le début. Il me regardait simplement, avec un regard qui m'encourageait à continuer à me soulager par la parole, ce que je fit.

\- « Du coup, je me sens seul. Très seul, et vu que j'ai encore et toujours cette invisibilité qui me colle à la peau, c'est partout que cette situation perdure. Et j'en ai marre. » Ca y est, je pleurais. Pourtant j'avais besoin de continuer, je ne pouvais plus me stopper. « Je veux aussi des amis, je veux des personnes sur qui compté lorsque j'ai des soucis. Que ce soit mes problèmes ou n'importe quoi d'autres... Et puis, il y a toi. »

J'ai relevé la tête. Gilbert, qui entre-temps avait mis sa main sur mon dos pour me réconforté, a levé un sourcil, ne comprenant pas ce que je disais.

\- « Q-Quand je t'ai vu pour la première fois dans ce bus, que je t'ai vu rire à gorge déployée sans te soucier de ce qui se passait autour de toi, qui aime la vie comme elle vient, j'ai ressenti de la jalousie. Mais aussi de la joie. Je ne comprenais pas comment tu faisais à être aussi joyeux, aussi... Vivant. Alors que moi, je ressemble à un cadavre ambulant, incapable d'agir comme toi. J-Je me sens tellement nul... »

Et j'ai fondu en larmes, dans ces bras. Je vous vois déjà venir. "Oh la tapette qui chiale comme une fille." Je m'en bats les testiboules, j'étais tellement mal à ce moment là. Je pensais tellement que ce que j'avais dit étais ridicule, qu'il allait me repoussé et dire que je devais arrêter de dire de la merde.

Mais il ne l'a pas fait, bien au contraire. Il m'a serré dans ses bras, me caressant l'arrière du crâne en signe de réconfort. Il m'a ensuite soufflé à l'oreille de me calmé un peu. J'ai mis quelques minutes pour faire cesser mes sanglots. Une fois qu'il m'a sentit apaisé, il m'a fait relevé pour que je sois en face de lui et a commencé à me murmurer des morts rassurants.

\- « Écoute, Matthew. » Il m'a appelé par mon prénom, j'ai donc eu un petit coup de panique. Ca signifie qu'il va sûrement me parler sérieusement. « Moi, je pense pas un seul mot de tout ça. T'es pas nul, t'es pas inutile et moi je t'aime comme tu es. Bon, on se connaît depuis quoi, ce matin ? Bah, tu vois, malgré cette courte période où on se connaît, j'ai découvert en toi une personne bien différente de celle que tu m'a décrite. »

Il m'a sourit. Oh God, ce sourire. Je vais finir par me remettre à pleurer... Et j'ai rougi, je devait être aussi écarlate que ses yeux... Il a continué, pourtant.

\- « En toi, j'ai découvert une personne douce, timide, mignonne, qui supporte tout ce que la vie lui envoie la tête haute. Tu es une personne courageuse, Birdie. Et je t'admire pour ça. Vraiment, je me fout pas de toi. » ajouta-il en voyant ma tête, suivi d'un petit rire. J'ai sourit à mon tour, d'un sourire véritable cette fois. Et j'ai osé lui posé la question qui me turlupine depuis ce matin.

\- « Comment tu fais pour être toujours heureux ?

\- Disons que je suis quelqu'un de très optimiste, et voir des personne courageuse que toi ne font qu'augmenter ma bonne humeur et ma conviction que la vie est quelque chose de positif, dans le fond. »

Je me suis tu et je l'ai regardé. Il étais vraiment magnifique comme ça. Franchement, et puis tous ces paillons dans mon ventre, le karma est vraiment un enfoiré. J'ai inspiré un grand coup, plusieurs fois. Puis...

\- « Gil ?

\- Oui, Birdie ?

\- Je peux t'embrassé ? »

Ouais, j'ai osé. Me regardez pas comment ça, c'est sorti tout seul. J-Je sais pas ce qui m'a pris.

\- « Ouais, Matthie. Tu peux, le génial moi te donne l'extraordinaire permission de le faire ! » J'ai ri et j'ai mis mes bras autour de sa nuque pour l'embrasser. Et franchement, c'était divin.

Ses lèvres étaient froides et douces, il y allait doucement avec moi, j'appréciais le geste car c'était mon premier baiser. J'étais tellement heureux, plus que je ne l'avais jamais été dans ma vie entière. Et bizarrement, j'en voulait plus. Il devait lire dans mes pensées, car il demanda accès à ma bouche avec sa langue. S'en suit une danse inoubliable avec la mienne. Douce, tendre, mais également avec beaucoup d'amour, un amour jamais ressenti auparavant. Mais il fut malheureusement brisé par le manque d'air. J'ai rouvert les yeux pour voir les siens, et il m'embrassa de nouveau, mais de façon très rapide. Un beau baiser volé.

\- « Gilbert, je suis vraiment heureux de t'avoir encontre ce matin, dans le bus.

-Moi aussi, Birdie. Et compte sur moi pour te traiter comme une princesse à partir de maintenant. Je ne te lâcherais pas de si tôt. »

Et je rien encore. Finalement, la journée n'était pas si mauvaise que ça.

° FIN °


End file.
